gkstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini Knights prequel
This is the prequel to the main story of The Gemini Knights Story This is the entire story made by me and my friends as a sort of prequel to the main story this was done first so I hope you all like it thanks.It is based on a squad who is sent on a mission t take a planet from their enemies.They were trained before they even knew how to walk giving them a sort of sixth sense of fighting.The characters are only 7 and face all sorts trouble and a problem that will change their lives forever.It is based around a member of this squad Jenkins as he learns of the truth behind the mission.Enjoy! Chapter 1 Jenkins looked around the room.He Zoyasha and a few others had been gathered here weeks before,when it was announced that they would be in the same training pod.Now they were apparently going to get a harder mission then the ones they had gotten up until this point.They were to infiltrate an enemy planet called Hanran 7.There they were to explore an underground facility.Sounded easy enough right? Zoyasha had already finished packing up his weapons and putting on the new armor.Jenkins remembered a common joke that had been running through the facility due to his armor color.A white primary color with a red secondary color.Using a recon helmet,right scout shoulder,left security shoulder and katana chest plate,everyone made fun of him thinking he was more of a medical soldier than a real one.That was until he took an entire planet by himself using only 2 pistols...no one spoke about the joke anymore.He would be the squad leader of this mission,but the leader was LJN,Leonard John Neuton."Jenkins,for some reason I get the feeling that we won't be seeing this complex again." "Well they are pretty much overdoing it by using 7 year olds to take over entire planets don't you think?" Jenkins asked laughing.The project's basis was kids were taken before they could even walk and trained to become the ultimate warriors.Those that knew this secret behind the project called it 'giving the sixth sense of fighting,because they knew how to fight even better than they knew how to walk. "This is a message to anyone in Zoyasha's squad you are to head to docking bay bravo."said Weiss over the speakers. "That's our cue,Jenkins lets go."Zoyasha said heading out of the room. Chapter 2 There it was,Hanran 7,the Aegis Fate was a prototype frigate and it had passed.They had used it to pass through a asteroid ring without getting hit once. "Weird isn't it Spriggs,Jenkins overheard Zoyasha saying to Spriggs,I was there myself a year ago and I wasn't attacked once,I find it hard to believe there are actually enemies on the surface." "Well,Spriggs said,if we were duped,then I don't think anyone will be happy." It was true Jenkins had been there,it had been a vacation but with the help of his squad members,Zoyasha had actually built an entire building housing a mysterious item called the index.He called it the Library and for the most part it was sealed off and only he knew the way in.All of a sudden the ship shook. Leonard's voice boomed over the loud speaker,"Attention we have boarders I repeat get ready for boarding action!" They pulled out their weapons. Jenkins himself pulled out his prototype Battle Rifle.Then a hole tore in the ship's hull,they knew where they were!They were forced to seperate as Jenkins was to go see Leonard.Turns out he shouldn'tve had to.He was to meet Zoyasha at a pod,land on the surface of Hanran 7 and Zoyasha knew what to do next.So he ended up running through the ship dispatching as many boarders as he could along the way.When he finally made it to the pod it turned out all but one seat was full.They lauched before he even took a seat and were going right to the surface,it was mostly swamp and grasslands with a major city in the centre.The armor had been a good investment indeed.The parts of his body the armor didn't cover were literally sweating enough to fill an entire bottle.However thanks to his armor,the parts it did cover were nice and cool.The re-entry for the most part was uneventful however as soon as they landed there was already a spirit class dropship heading towards their position.Zoyasha jumped out and almost immediatly used his dual pistols,using each to shoot a bullet into each wing...it almost immediatly crash-landed. "There's a big building near our position,over that hill we head there to meet up with Spriggs he knows the next part."Zoyasha explained.Nobody complained about having to go find Spriggs to know the next part of the plan.It was a good protocol actually,they were no matter how young(7) the most elite task force rivaling both the red and blue armies entirely.This protocol was important,it was to ensure that in the very unlikely chance someone betrayed them or got captured by the enemy they would not know the entire plan. "Let's move" Zoyasha said.They set off and there is an old saying,If I knew then what I know now...well if they had known that this mission would change their lives forever,they would have turned the mission down,too late however and now a dark destiny awaited them. Chapter 3 "Pass me a grenade!"Zoyasha yelled trying to be heard over the plasma fire.They had made it to the building but had been cut off at the entrance.One of the soldiers,a girl clad in purple and red was providing sniper fire for the squad below.Finally after what felt like hours,the enemies were cleared out and they could enter the building.Spriggs was there waiting for them when they walked into the briefing room."There you guys are we've been waiting for ages,Leonard touched down and has headed into some underground ruins,we are to meet up with him then split into 2 groups,one will go into the swamp to deal with the brunt of the enemy signals while the rest will hold out at an outpost they are meant to set up while waiting for the Reville a halycon class cruiser that was meant to carry the rest of our squad to Hanran 7 as extra measure that we won't fail." "In other words one group goes to have fun while the other is forced to relax and be bored out of their minds?" "That and tend to any wounded,Fujino here has spotted the outpost all that group needs to do is turn on the landing beacon."Spriggs said gesturing to the purple sniper. "Yeah we saw it,it's at the bottom of the cliff near Leonard's position,we haven't seen alpha squad yet,but we have standing orders to go straight for delta team's position at the cliff edge,we should leave a message here and lock up this building."Zoyasha explained.They agreed and headed out towards the cliff edge.When they finall got there Leonard and the rest of his team were there waiting."No casualties,and only minor injuries,most serious is a dislocated shoulder,wounded are all downstairs."Leonard added.They loaded the wounded into the pelican and landed at the outpost."Beacon's on the cliff,Jenkins,you're in charge,Zuka,Gelus,Yayap and Babap will stay here with you."Zoyasha said getting back into the pelican."Everyone else,get in!"Spriggs said.They got into the pelicans and left.About an hour later,Jenkins was called upon to fix a neck that had started bleeding profusely.Out of nowhere,the room exploded knocking Jenkins unconcious.